Un futón para dos
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:OneShot:. ¿Qué ocurre cuando lo pillan a uno en una misión? O peor, ¿si pillan a un equipo entero? Qué suerte que Orochimaru tenga soluciones para todo, pero... ¿a qué precio? .:LEMON:. .:OroTsuna:.


**Hola hola!**

**He aquí un oneshot de una pareja que me llama bastante, pero de los que no he leído nada:Orochimaru y Tsunade. Sé que pueden haber quedadoun pocoOOC (xD) especialmente Orochi, pero sinceramente, quería que siguieran siendo "ellos", pero con una mentalidad adolescente. Espero haberlo logrado n.n**

**Advertencia: Este oneshot contiene lemon. Quien crea que puede leerlo, adelante. No me responsabilizo de lo que pueda ocurrir en vuestras mentes... xD**

**Espero que os guste, por favor, dejad reviews :-)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Ni Sasuke, ni Itachi, ni Neji, ni Kiba, ni Orochimaru, ni Yondaime, ni... BUAAAAAA! T.T **

* * *

UN FUTÓN PARA DOS

Ocultos entre el espeso follaje que rodeaba la fortaleza, tres siluetas vigilaban, expectantes. Era noche cerrada y la luna brillaba en el cielo, enorme, llena. El silencio sólo era roto por el ulular de un búho y los pocos sonidos que salían del castillo. Abajo, junto a la puerta, un grupo de shinobis custodiaban la puerta y sus alrededores. De repente, una de las siluetas encaramadas a las ramas de un recio árbol bostezó sonoramente.

-¡Jiraiya! –Regañó una voz femenina- .¡Cierra el pico, estúpido! .¡Nos van a pillar!

-No es mi culpa, Tsunade-chan. Esto es muy aburrido –protestó, en respuesta.

-¡Si querías divertirte, haberte metido a payaso de circo!

-¿Te digo yo a lo que debías haberte dedicado tú con ese par de...?

Otra voz, proveniente de la tercera silueta, intervino:

-Sois una molestia, estáis fastidiando la misión. Deberían habérmela encomendado a mí solo, tardaría mucho menos si no tuviera que hacer de niñera.

Las respuestas no se hicieron esperar:

-¡De niñera harás de tu madre, pedazo de imbécil! –Estalló Jiraiya

-¡Menos lobos, caperucita! .¿Acaso has olvidado lo importante que es el trabajo en equipo, Orochimaru? –Respondió Tsunade.

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua.

-Bah, ni siquiera merece la pena hablar con vosotros, un pardillo haciéndose el duro y una niña mimada.

-Ahora sí que la has cagado, Orochimaru –gruñó Jiraiya, que se ubicó en una rama un poco más alta y comenzó a concentrar chakra, preparando un rasengan.

Su compañero de equipo, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa confiada, puesto que sabía que Jiraiya jamás estaría a la altura. Tsunade fue la única que le vio el riesgo a la situación, y trató de detenerle:

-¡Jiraiya, no hagas locuras! .¡Van a descubrirnos!

Sin embargo, el shinobi desatendió, desdeñoso, la preventiva de la chica, y una vez la esfera azul cargada de chakra que giraba a toda velocidad estuvo lista, se dispuso a lanzarla gritando:

-¡Rasengan!

Orochimaru esquivó el ataque en el último segundo, pero el árbol comenzó a tambalearse. Los pájaros salieron volando, piando como locos, mientras Tsunade se esforzaba por no caer de la rama en que estaba encaramada, aunque la fuerza de la gravedad la atraía irremisiblemente, y sus extremidades resbalaban por el liso tronco del árbol. Inesperadamente, Orochimaru la agarró del cuello del kimono gruñendo fastidiado, poniéndola a salvo. En ese momento, el árbol se desplomó con gran estruendo, levantando una densa nube de polvo y briznas de hierba.

-¡Jiraiya! .¡Jiraiyaaaa! –Llamó la nieta del primer Hokage, desesperada.

-Ese imbécil ha descubierto nuestra posición –rezongó Orochimaru.

Tsunade se giró hacia él, furibunda.

-¡Ha sido por tu culpa! .¡Tú le estabas provocando! .¡Si nos pillan, la culpa será tuya! –Acto seguido se giró y volvió a llamar- .¡Jiraiyaaaa!

El muchacho de pelo blanco emergió de entre el follaje del árbol aullando:

-¡Joder! .¡Me he roto el culo! –Poniendo cara emotiva al ver a su compañera, suplicó-. Tsunade, cúrameeeee, por faaaaa.

La chica suspiró, algo más aliviada, pero la voz de Orochimaru les interrumpió al decir:

-Me parece que no vais a tener tiempo para eso.

Varias decenas de shinobis con emblemas del poderoso clan Amano, cuyo castillo vigilaba el Grupo de los Tres, les rodeaban con las armas en alto, listos para atacar. Jiraiya chasqueó la lengua y siseó:

-Todo por culpa de Orochimaru, por su puta culpa.

-¿Quiénes sois? .¡Identificaos! –Exigió el que parecía el cabecilla.

Un extraño brillo se asomó por unas milésimas de segundo a los dorados ojos de Orochimaru. No tenía ningún inconveniente en matarlos a todos allí mismo, pero más allá de su instinto asesino, vio una oportunidad de realizar una misión impecable. Mostrándose lo más correcto posible, anunció:

-Mi nombre es Mitsuhirato Seiji, ella es mi esposa Natsumi y aquél –lanzó una fugaz mirada maliciosa a Jiraiya- es Kuma, nuestro criado. Viajamos al norte para visitar a una anciana pariente de mi esposa que no pudo asistir a nuestra boda y quiere darnos su bendición. Desgraciadamente, hace unos instantes una criatura del bosque nos ha atacado y en nuestro intento por defendernos, este árbol ha sido derribado. Mis disculpas.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Tsunade y Jiraiya trataban de asimilar el farol que se estaba tirando Orochimaru. No obstante, el jefe de los shinobis alzó una ceja, incrédulo, y preguntó:

-¿No sois muy jóvenes para estar casados?

-Tenemos dieciséis años. Además, fue un matrimonio concertado por nuestros dos clanes, .¿no es así, Natsumi?

Orochimaru lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Tsunade, como diciendo: "Como no me sigas el juego, te mato".

-A-sí es –respondió ella, sonriendo forzadamente.

-Hum... –el cabecilla no tenía aspecto de creérselo demasiado, y una duda hostil cruzaba su expresión.

"_Que nos crea"_rogó Tsunade mentalmente _"Por favor, que se lo trague"_. Finalmente, el jefe anunció:

-Os haré pasar ante mi señor.

La nieta del primer Hokage suspiró, aliviada. De repente, Orochimaru la agarró del brazo, tan hierático como siempre. Al advertir la sorpresa de su compañera de equipo, susurró:

-Finge que me quieres.

-Me va a costar de veras –respondió ella, sarcástica, entre murmullos.

Los ninjas les escoltaron pomposamente hasta la entrada del castillo, seguidos a distancia por Jiraiya, que mascullaba maldiciones contra Orochimaru. Así, fueron conducidos hasta el gran señor Amano, que cenaba acompañado de toda su familia, desde sus cinco hijos hasta sus catorce cuñados. Todos estaban reunidos en el salón más grande del castillo, celebrando una animada cena familiar, cuando se presentaron los shinobis que custodiaban la entrada, escoltando a un espigado muchacho de tez extremadamente pálida, pelo largo, liso y oscuro y ojos dorados y a una chica de rotundas formas, cabello dorado, ojos de color miel y expresión incierta. Formaban, sin duda, una extraña pareja, sin demasiada armonía formal. El señor Amano –una mole humana de casi dos metros de alto y ciento veinte kilos de peso, con una espesa barba rojiza que le llegaba hasta el pecho- se puso en pie, molesto por la intromisión, y bramó:

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Mi señor... estos dos jóvenes acaban de irrumpir a las puertas de vuestra humilde morada. Dicen pertenecer al clan Mitsuhirato

La mirada del dueño del castillo dudó, pasando alternativamente de Orochimaru a Tsunade, de la coronilla de Orochimaru al escote de Tsunade, varias veces, hasta que una mujer de aspecto malhumorado le dio un codazo que le hizo reaccionar y decir:

-¡Ah, sí! .¿Qué queríais, hijos?

La nieta de Ichidaime se dispuso a contestar, pero Orochimaru se le adelantó:

-Amano-sama, mi nombre es Mitsuhirato Seiji y ella es mi esposa, Natsumi. Viajamos desde el País de... la Nieve hacia las montañas orientales del País del Rayo a visitar a una pariente muy anciana de mi esposa que no pudo asistir a nuestros desposorios. De camino hemos sido atacados por una bestia salvaje a la que finalmente nuestro criado Kuma ha ahuyentado, pero a veces Kuma no controla su fuerza... y ha derribado un árbol de la entrada, de manera que hemos alertado a la guardia, que por cierto, son muy eficaces –_"Cómo miente el desgraciado"_ pensó Tsunade-. Lamento que el revuelo os haya causado molestias.

-¡No pasa nada! –El señor Amano parecía otra persona- Es muy comprensible que ocurran esas cosas, el bosque está lleno de alimañas... Pero es muy tarde y parecéis cansados, .¿os gustaría pasar la noche aquí?

El rostro de Tsunade se contrajo por la sorpresa. _"¡Así que ese era el plan!"_ la nieta del primer Hokage hizo una profunda reverencia de damisela mientras Orochimaru se inclinaba hacia delante respetuosamente y respondía:

-Nada nos honraría más, Amano-sama.

El señor del castillo dio una palmada, animado, y anunció a los criados:

-Preparad las habitaciones para nuestros invitados, con todo lujo de detalles. Acomodad a su criado por ahí abajo. Muchachos, sentaos con nosotros. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis casados?

-Un mes y una semana –se apresuró a contestar Orochimaru.

Una exclamación pícara recorrió la mesa. Amano-sama se inclinó por encima de la mesa y comentó en voz baja, con expresión libidinosa:

-Estaréis en todo lo vuestro entonces, .¿no? No os preocupéis, los criados se encargarán de prepararos una habitación de acuerdo a vuestras necesidades.

Los dos shinobis de Konoha captaron el concepto al vuelo, pero mientras Tsunade enrojecía hasta la raíz del pelo, Orochimaru se limitó a contestar, glacial:

-Muchas gracias.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad, a excepción de la retirada de los comensales borrachos de la mesa por parte de los criados y algún que otro chiste verde con significado subliminal para los recién casados, que encajaron como pudieron. Ya de madrugada, el señor Amano decidió que era hora de levantar el campamento, y ordenó a los criados que llevaran a la "parejita feliz" a su"nidito de amor". Mientras los dos shinobis de Konoha subían por las escaleras, Tsunade susurró:

-Te juro que voy a matar a ese Amano.

-No, le voy a matar yo –rebatió Orochimaru-. Me ha tocado las narices con eso de la parejita feliz.

-Por cierto, .¿qué hay de Jiraiya? –Quiso saber la nieta de Ichidaime.

-¿Y yo qué sé? Pregúntales a esos –Orochimaru señaló con la cabeza a los criados que les guiaban.

-Esto... hum... Perdonad... –Tsunade trató de hacerse oír, pero los criados parecían completamente sordos. La muchacha, que nunca se había caracterizado precisamente por su paciencia, perdió los estribos y gritó- .¡EH, HOLA! .¡HABLO CON VOSOTROS, TRÍO DE INÚTILES VICIOSOS Y CON MENOS CEREBRO QUE UNA LOMBRIZ!

Los tres criados se dieron la vuelta, sorprendidos, mientras Orochimaru se cubría la cara con una mano, quién sabe si para aguantar la risa o abrumado por la vergüenza ajena.

-¿Necesitáis algo, Dama Natsumi?

-Pues mira, sí. Quiero saber qué es de Jirai... digo, de Kuma.

-Está instalado en las habitaciones del nivel inferior, con los demás criados.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza, conforme. Una vez se puso de nuevo junto a Orochimaru, éste le preguntó:

-¿Qué? .¿Te has quedado a gusto ladrándole cuatro cosas a los criados?

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada envenenada para luego responder:

-Como si te las ladrara a ti, igualito.

Finalmente, los dos criados se detuvieron frente a una puerta corredera hecha de una fragante y costosa madera que descorrieron con parsimonia. Acto seguido, haciendo una pomposa reverencia, invitaron a la falsa pareja Mitsuhirato a entrar. Una vez estuvieron dentro, sin más preámbulos, los tres criados cerraron la puerta tras ellos, dejándoles completamente solos... frente a un mullido y estrecho futón doble, con velas esparcidas por toda la habitación y el baño, en una esquina, lleno de agua caliente, con pétalos de rosas rojas flotando por toda la superficie. Orochimaru y Tsunade se quedaron a cuadros, clavados al suelo de tatami, con los ojos como platos, hasta que finalmente el muchacho anunció:

-Ahora sí que mato a ese Amano.

La nieta del Primer Hokage le detuvo agarrándole de las mangas del kimono.

-¡No lo hagas! .¡No lo fastidies todo, ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí!

-¡Suéltame! .¡Esto ha sido demasiado! .¡Ni loco compartiría la cama contigo!

Aquello hirió el inexorable orgullo femenino de Tsunade. Furiosa, agarró a Orochimaru de su flamante cabellera lisa color azabache y bramó:

-¡A mí eso no me lo dice ni Buda en pleno Nirvana!

Acto seguido, golpeó la cabeza de su compañero de equipo, lo más fuerte que pudo, contra la pared. Todo el castillo retumbó. El dueño, Amano-sama, al notar el temblor, comentó, con dulzura:

-Estos jóvenes... qué fogosos son.

Por su parte, Tsunade, más aliviada ya de su ira, dejó a un inconsciente Orochimaru en el suelo y, despojándose de su ropa, se metió en la bañera. El agua caliente elevaba el olor de los pétalos de rosa a modo de aromáticos vapores que mareaban a la shinobi.

-A este paso voy a pillar un colocón del quince –gruñó.

Sin embargo, no salió de la bañera. Poco a poco, se iba adormilando. El trasero le fue resbalando poco a poco por el fondo de la bañera hasta que... tuvo media cara en el agua y al respirar, el preciado líquido de la vida, intoxicado de rosas entró directo hacia sus pulmones. La nieta del primer Hokage se desperezó de golpe, tosiendo y escupiendo agua por la boca y por la nariz. Una vez se le hubo pasado, comprobó que Orochimaru, ya repuesto, observaba a su compañera de equipo con gesto aburrido, apoyado en el borde de la bañera. Tsunade pegó un berrido:

-¡.¿Pero tú qué hacer mirando, especie de inmundo microbio de sapo leproso?.! .¡JIRAIYA!

Efectivamente, se trataba del pervertido shinobi, que reveló su verdadera forma al recibir un mortífero derechazo de la muchacha. Ningún henge resistiría eso. Jiraiya cayó de bruces en medio de la habitación, sangrando como un descosido por los dos orificios nasales. El verdadero Orochimaru yacía también en el suelo, inerte. Una rabiosa Tsunade se puso el fino yukata que le habían preparado para dormir (o para no dormir, mejor dicho) y, tras lanzar a Jiraiya por la ventana, depositó a Orochimaru junto al trabajado brasero de bronce que calentaba parte de la enorme estancia.

-Ya está. Espero que ninguno de los dos se despierte hasta mañana por la mañana, por lo menos –habló para sí misma.

Dicho esto, se metió en el futón doble, se tapó hasta las orejas y se acurrucó hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Minutos más tarde, Orochimaru despertaba. Tenía un fuerte pitido de oídos y veía doble, le costó acostumbrar la vista a la trémula penumbra de la alcoba. Su fuerte dolor de cabeza no mejoraba precisamente su humor, y la ventana que su compañera de equipo había dejado abierta al lanzar a Jiraiya al exterior había provocado una súbita bajada de temperatura allí dentro. Orochimaru se levantó, vacilante, para cerrarla, y se mantuvo apoyado en la pared hasta que se le pasó el mareo. Al girarse, inevitablemente su mirada se desvió hacia el mullido futón doble, en el que dormía apaciblemente Tsunade. Orochimaru hizo una mueca de desprecio. _"Cualquiera que la viera así y sin conocerla de nada, no llegaría ni a imaginar lo vaca burra que es, la muy animal"_ pensó el shinobi, mientras sus ojos desfilaban, disfrazados con un falso velo de desinterés, por la marcada línea sinuosa que dibujaban las curvas de la nieta de Ichidaime bajo el edredón.

Orochimaru chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado, y apartó la mirada de su compañera de equipo para centrarse en la bañera. Se aproximó lentamente a ella y metió un dedo en el agua. Comprobó, fastidiado, que a esas alturas el agua ya estaba tibia, casi fría, y que la mayoría de los pétalos de rosa yacían, marchitos y pisoteados, al fondo de la tina. La perspectiva resultaba ciertamente desalentadora. _"Además, no pensaba bañarme en el mismo agua en que se ha aseado Tsunade. Ni loco, vamos"_ Orochimaru se apartó de la bañera y se dirigió a la pared contraria, dispuesto aunque fuera a dormir en un rincón. Al pasar al lado de su dormida compañera, el dulce olor que de ella emanaba tras el baño le hizo detenerse de golpe. Era el olor de las rosas rojas, espeso y penetrante, casi afrodisíaco. El shinobi de Konoha se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y, sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a formular los sellos para realizar una técnica ígnea _"Total, el fuego lo purifica todo..."_ se dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo mientras calentaba de nuevo el agua de la bañera. Una vez estuvo casi hirviendo, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, se quitó la ropa y entró en la tina.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando el agua caliente tocó sus partes íntimas. Adoraba aquella sensación. Se sentó mirando hacia Tsunade, que en ese momento se giró, mirando hacia la mitad vacía del futón doble. Una vaga idea perversa comenzó a formarse en la mente de Orochimaru. Empezó a tener ganas de algo, de algo muy concreto. Pensó en todas las veces que Jiraiya había utilizado los adjetivos "marica", "impotente" o "frígido" para insultarle. Hasta aquel momento, le habían dado completamente igual, pero justo entonces Orochimaru se percató de que, le gustara o no, él también tenía esa clase de necesidades. Tsunade gruñó en sueños. Al shinobi se le puso el vello de punta. Le resultó casi doloroso desearla de aquella manera.

Controlando como podía el temblor de su anhelante cuerpo, salió de la bañera, se secó por encima y se puso el yukata, gemelo al de su compañera de equipo, y lo anudó. Acto seguido, se aproximó al futón doble y se tumbó al lado de Tsunade. De repente, dudó. Sabía lo que quería hacer, aunque nunca antes lo había hecho, y sabía cómo había que hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida, Orochimaru dudó frente a un objetivo. Se enfadó consigo mismo por ser incapaz de empezar, aunque todo su cuerpo se lo pedía. Tsunade respiraba inocentemente, ajena a las cavilaciones de su compañero de equipo. De repente, emitiendo un suave ronroneo, cambió de nuevo de postura, quedando boca arriba. Su perfil se recortaba sobre la penumbra de la habitación, hipnotizando a Orochimaru con su armonía. _"Ahora o nunca"_.

Moviéndose furtivamente cual felino, el ninja serpenteó bajo el edredón hasta colocarse encima de Tsunade, a cuatro patas. Ella ni se inmutó. Orochimaru sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo, y contempló la suave piel de su compañera hasta que se decidió a atacar: comenzó acariciando el cuello y las clavículas de Tsunade con la punta de la nariz, hasta que decidió que aquello no era suficiente y sacó la lengua para lamer aquella misma zona, mordiendo alguna que otra vez. Su excitación crecía por momentos, al igual que la de ella, para la que la situación se confundía con sus sueños. Casi sin querer, la muchacha despertó, y su primera reacción al comprobar que las caricias seguían pese a haber despertado, fue bajar la mirada, y por primera vez pudo ver a su compañero, que seguía lamiendo, ávido. Orochimaru alzó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tsunade. Ella supo inmediatamente que no se trataba de Jiraiya ejecutando un henge, y preguntó, entre confusa y enfadada:

-¿Qué demonios hac...?

Orochimaru no le dejó acabar la frase, sino que traspasó con su lengua la frontera de los labios de Tsunade, fundiéndose con ella en un apasionado beso. La nieta del primer Hokage se dejó arrastrar por el torbellino que representaba su compañero de equipo, en aquel momento transformado en un ardiente amante. La lengua de Orochimaru perseguía y jugaba con la suya en la húmeda cavidad de sus bocas, y sus manos, fuertemente asentadas a ambos lados de la kunoichi, le vedaban el paso. Tsunade supo lo que iba a ocurrir, y se excitó sólo de pensarlo. En ese momento, Orochimaru se separó de ella. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los castaños de su compañera. Con voz ronca, anunció:

-Te guste o no, voy a hacerlo.

-Pues más te vale dejarme satisfecha –respondió ella, con un matiz de reto.

Orochimaru, picado, se hizo eco de las palabras de su compañera de equipo, y comenzó a desanudar el yukata de ella, sin apartar la mirada de su sonrisa burlona. _"Haré que dejes de mirarme así" _se aseguró a sí mismo el chico _"haré que no puedas mantener la respiración a tu ritmo habitual y que clames mi nombre entre gemidos. Oh, sí, Tsunade, te aseguro que jamás volverás a sentirte así"_ Orochimaru se sentía retado, y le encantaba que así fuera.

Una vez se hubo deshecho del fino obi del yukata de su compañera, Orochimaru se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella para volver a besarla, mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la blanca tela para comenzar a acariciar las redondeces de la muchacha. Comenzó como un juego, como una provocación hacia ella, pero poco a poco el shinobi advirtió el poder adictivo de las formas de su compañera, de su tersa piel, que parecía despertar como las flores al final de la helada, al contacto de las rápidas manos del muchacho. Le gustaba tocarla, no podía evitarlo.

-Orochimaru... –jadeó ella- sigue...

Él obedeció dócilmente, sin rechistar, por primera vez en su vida. Lentamente, la senda del cuerpo de Tsunade le dirigió, incluso sin mirar, al punto más íntimo de ésta, que comenzó a acariciar con los dedos. La muchacha emitió un gemido que hizo que a Orochimaru se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Suavemente, con seguridad, tanteó aquella parte, buscando su centro del placer, y al encontrarlo, lo acarició sin recato, buscando excitarla lo máximo posible. Tsunade gemía, mientras sentía cómo su virginidad se iba al garete:

-O-Orochimaru...

Él mordisqueaba con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja de Tsunade, excitado y satisfecho de sentirla así, enteramente suya. Finalmente, retiró su mano de la entrepierna de ella, y como gesto provocativo, lamió sus impregnados dedos, con expresión libidinosa. Tsunade le contempló sonriendo. Se miraron durante unos instantes en silencio. Un rápido pensamiento cruzó la mente de Orochimaru: _"Por Kami-sama, te amo..."_. La kunoichi esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y, haciendo un rápido gesto, hizo que su compañero acabara debajo de ella, justo como estaban antes. Ella se asentó sobre las caderas de él, y tras besarle, se aventuró a repetir la jugada, deshaciéndose del yukata de Orochimaru, revelando su delgado cuerpo, aquella piel blanca, de aspecto casi ceniciento, que repelía y atraía a partes iguales. De golpe, Tsunade comprendió el significado de la palabra "morbo" cuando sus amigas elogiaban a Orochimaru en la distancia. Sonrió para sí. _"Y ahora es mío... enteramente mío"_

La muchacha comenzó a besar el cuello de su compañero, mientras notaba cómo el miembro de éste comenzaba a estremecerse en una erección. Orochimaru jadeaba, mientras notaba los rotundos pechos de Tsunade pegados a su cuerpo. Aquella sensación era sencillamente impagable.

-Tsunade... –gruñó, excitado- Si... si Jiraiya... supiera lo que estamos haciendo... ¿qué crees que...?

No pudo acabar la pregunta, porque la kunoichi le hizo callar con un apasionado beso en la boca. Al separarse, respondió, seductora:

-¿Acaso importa?

Orochimaru se sintió contagiado de su actitud, y respondió, asiéndola de las caderas:

-Por supuesto que no.

El chico estaba en su punto álgido, eso era más que evidente para ambos. Abrazando con fuerza la cintura de la muchacha, la empujó hacia sí, deslizándose dentro de ella, penetrándola por primera vez. Los jadeos de ambos se intensificaron, los dedos de Tsunade se enredaron en el pelo de Orochimaru, y él la atrajo más hacia sí, hasta que, sin apenas moverse, aún dentro de Tsunade, le hizo girar la cara para besarla de nuevo en los labios, y acto seguido murmurar a su oído:

-Te dejo al mando, Tsunade-hime.

Ella, enloquecida por las implicaciones de la frase de su compañero, no se hizo de rogar e, incorporándose, aseguró, maliciosa:

-Jamás olvidarás esta noche.

-Teniéndote así, no podría olvidarla ni aunque quisiera –respondió el muchacho.

Tsunade rió y, con un sensual movimiento, hizo que Orochimaru embistiera una vez más dentro de ella, arrancándole un seductor gemido.

-Hazlo... otra vez –suplicó la kunoichi.

-Lo haré las veces que tu cuerpo me lo pida.

Así, Orochimaru embistió una vez más, y otra, y otra, mientras sentían que el orgasmo se aproximaba a ellos, avanzando como una bestia salvaje acechando a un presa. Los gemidos de la pareja aumentaban de nivel a medida que el placer aumentaba más y más, hasta que finalmente, con una de las embestidas, llegó, inundándoles de un placer que jamás antes habían experimentado. El grito de Tsunade hizo eco en la habitación.

Jadeando, la nieta del primer Hokage se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su compañero de equipo, cuya entrecortada respiración parecía ir al unísono de la de ella. Esbozando una sonrisa, se acurrucó sobre él y murmuró:

-Orochimaru...

-Dime.

-Te... quiero...

La muchacha se durmió apenas hubo pronunciado estas palabras. El shinobi acarició la dorada cabellera de la chica y respondió en voz baja, más para sí que otra cosa:

-Y yo...

Exhausto, tapó a Tsunade y a sí mismo con el edredón del futón doble y, posando la cabeza en la mullida almohada, se sumió en un profundo sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jiraiya despertó tumbado en un frío suelo de madera, junto a otros dos criados cuyo aliento apestaba a alcohol. Mascullando maldiciones, se puso en pie. Era urgente que hablara con Orochimaru y Tsunade para acabar con aquella mascarada. Salió de la habitación a un pobre pasillo con paredes recubiertas de una argamasa grisácea y preguntó a una criada:

-Perdona, busco a mi señor Seiji y a su esposa Natsumi, .¿dónde puedo encontrarles?

La muchacha respondió:

-Están en el quinto piso, pero no creo que te esté permitido acceder hasta ahí arriba. Además, aún es muy temprano. Deben seguir durmiendo.

"_Qué suerte"_ gruñó el shinobi para sus adentros. La criada pasó de largo y torció por una esquina del pasillo. En cuanto hubo desaparecido, Jiraiya conjuró unos sellos y se desvaneció en el aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Amano-sama, .¿puedo pasar?

El dueño del castillo alzó la vista del pergamino que tenía entre sus manos y aceptó:

-Adelante.

Un hombre alto, delgado y de expresión felina entró en la sala. Vestía un traje azul oscuro y llevaba el largo cabello peinado en una coleta. Tras hacer una reverencia ante el dueño del castillo, anunció:

-Hice lo que me ordenasteis, señor.

El enorme noble se mostró interesado.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, sinceramente, señor, nobles no sé si serán, ni tampoco si están casados, pero... lo que sí le puedo asegurar es que bastante bien se tienen que llevar, vista la juerga que se corrieron anoche.

El señor Amano inclinó su enorme cuerpo hacia delante, interesado:

-¿Qué tipo de... juerga?

El tipo no dio rodeos:

-Sexo.

El noble asintió con la cabeza, con expresión bobalicona. Tal vez se estaba imaginando a los dos adolescentes él mismo, sin dar tiempo a otros detalles por parte del criado. De repente pareció volver a la realidad y preguntó:

-Entonces, .¿crees que son espías?

-No me lo parecen, señor. He de reconocer que cuando llegaron tenían toda la pinta, con esas ropas desgastadas y las actitudes tirantes entre ellos, pero... me fijé en ellos durante la cena y observé que ambos... especialmente la señorita Natsumi, son de modales muy refinados. El otro, Kuma, es otra cosa, pero bueno... es lo que tiene que sea un simple siervo.

El señor Amano asintió con la cabeza y despachó a su subordinado:

-Muy bien, Hide, puedes irte.

Haciendo otra reverencia, Hide abandonó el despacho. Amano se levantó, abrió la ventana y, mirando al cielo matutino, comentó para sí mismo:

-Parece que de momento estamos a salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade despertó y vio a Orochimaru dormido, que la rodeaba aún con sus brazos. Esbozando una sonrisa, le dio un beso en los labios, pensando en lo tierno que resultaba así, dormido, y se deshizo de su estrecho abrazo tratando de no despertarle. Localizó su ropa con la vista y empezó a vestirse. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando oyó una voz tras ella:

-Me gustas más desnuda.

La nieta de Ichidaime se giró, sorprendida. Incorporado en el futón, Orochimaru la miraba, con aire pícaro. Ella sólo rió y respondió:

-No es algo que se pueda disfrutar todos los días.

Mientras acababa de vestirse, Orochimaru hizo lo propio. Apenas estaba terminando de hacerlo cuando Jiraiya se materializó en medio de la habitación. Tras un intercambio de miradas hostiles con Tsunade, preguntó:

-¿Cuál es el plan, genio?

Orochimaru supo que debía darse por aludido y respondió:

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Salir ahí y arrasar con todo.

Jiraiya rió. Le gustaba aquella respuesta.

-¿Ya?

-Cuando gustes.

Sonriendo con malicia, el shinobi se mordió el dedo pulgar hasta hacerse sangre y, tras esperar a que Tsunade, por alguna razón que no quiso comprender, apartaba el futón doble del centro de la habitación, clamó:

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Orochimaru y Tsunade intercambiaron una rápida mirada cómplice. Pasara lo que pasara, siempre les quedaría... aquel futón para dos.


End file.
